callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nova 6
Nova 6 – broń biochemiczna w postaci gazu występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops i na koniec gry Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Została stworzona przez Friedricha Steinera w 1943 roku. Miała zostać użyta do hitlerowskiego ataku na USA konkretnie na Waszyngton oraz do zagazowania Moskwy w operacji "Giftiger Sturm". Historia II Wojna Światowa Prace nad nową bronią mogącą pokonać wszystkich wrogów Rzeszy, rozpoczęto w 1943 roku pod przewodnictwem Doktora Friedricha Steinera. Zostały wyprodukowane próbki, wystarczające do uzbrojenia baterii Rakiet V-2 i prototypowych V-3. Próby nad gazem testowano na więźniach i zwierzętach.thumb|Twórca gazu NOVA - Friedrich Steiner Według raportów przedstawionych przez MI6 w tym czasie, ośrodek badań nad NOVĄ 6 mieszczący się w Polsce, został zniszczony przez ciężkie bombardowania. Ocalałe próbki były transportowane wzdłuż Łaby na frachtowiec na Morzu Północnym. Oficjalnie MI6 twierdził frachtowiec zatonął pod bezpośrednim ataku i wrak zamarzł w lodzie Arktyki. W rzeczywistości, ocaleni SS-manii próbowali ocalić z okrętu to co się dało, do tego celu zbudowali bazę w pobliżu zniszczonego okrętu. Do końca Maja 1945 prace zostały wykonane. II Wojna Światowa w Europie dobiegła końca. Atak Anglików był nieunikniony. Lata Powojenne W październiku 1945 r., Krawczenko i Dragowicz dowiadują się o istnieniu broni od przesłuchanych jeńców Niemieckich, zaczynają poszukiwania frachtowca. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem (Steiner skontaktował się z Rosjanami w sprawie przekazania gazu NOVA znajdującego się na pokładzie okrętu). Ze względu na wieloletnie urazy do niektórych osób, Dragowicz użył ich jako "Króliki Doświadczalne", by na własne oczy przekonać się o potędze tego gazu. Chociaż Dimitrija Petrenkę, Wikariewa Bielowa i Wikharewa zagazowano, Reznow, Newski i Twelin uciekli z komory gazowej w czasie rozpoczęcia ataku SAS na okręt. Dragowicz, Krawczenko i Steiner ucielki. Pozostali ludzie Dragowicza bronili się przed Brytyjczykami, w tym czasie Reznow podłożył bombę przy jednej z V-2, po czym uciekł z okrętu. Ten wybuchł zabierając na dno duże ilości prototypowego gazu. Zimna Wojna Choć oryginalna próbka gazu została zniszczona, Steiner, Dragowicz i Krawczenko uciekli z małymi próbkami gazu; Od tej chwili Steiner pomaga Rosjanom w odtworzeniu gazu.. Według CIA w 1959 Dragowicz uzyskał zgodę Partii w sprawie wykorzystania gazu NOVA, jako pierwszy broni strategicznej na wypadek III wojny światowej.thumb|Lider projektu NOVA 6 - Nikita Dragowicz W 1964 roku, brytyjski inżynier chemik, Daniel Clarke, uciekł i przyłączył się do zespołu badawczego nad gazem w celu stabilizacji pewnych "lotnych związków", ale w 1968 roku uciekł do Kowloon City w Honglongu. Dragowicz wysłał Specnaz, aby go zabić, ale agenci CIA Jason Hudson i Grigorij Weaver dostali się do niego pierwsi i uzyskali informacje na temat kompleksu Jamatau, gdzie gaz był udoskonalany, jak również ciąg liczb, które mogłyby zostać wykorzystane do aktywacji gazu. Clarke został zabity, zanim zdradził im liczby. Radziecka wersja została opracowana w tajnym ośrodku na Górze Jamatau. W porównaniu do pierwotnej wersji, radziecka wersja Nova 6 była bardziej stabilna w transporcie i jeszcze bardziej zabójcza podczas użytkowania. Składnikami gazu było mieszanie dwóch różnych substancji chemicznych w celu utworzenia produktu końcowego. Najpierw testowana była w laboratorium na Wyspie Odrodzenia i następnie przetestowana w Laosie. Została użyta podczas walk na Wyspie Odrodzenia. Obie strony, które uprzedzając ją wykorzystanie, kontynuowały walkę w strojach przeciwgazowych. W planie Dragowicza, aby "uderzyć w samo serce zachodu". Miał on "uśpionych agentów" w Stanach Zjednoczonych, logistycznie wspieranych przez różne instytucje, mieli wypuścić gaz NOVA po otrzymaniu sygnału z radiostacji na statku "Rusałka". Miał być to pierwszy akord sowieckiej inwazji na USA. Jednak Mason pamiętał lokalizację stacji nadawczej, US Navy zbombardowało statek i zniszczyło przekaźnik, powstrzymując Nova 6 od rozprzestrzenienia. 2065 r. Po 122 latach gaz dalej istnieje. Jego kolor wydaje się bardziej zielony, a nie żółtawy. Efekty działania Gaz wchłonięty przez skórę człowieka (nawet w najmniejszej ilości) po zaledwie trzydziestu sekundach powoduje nudności, bóle brzucha, wymioty, bóle głowy, gorączkę itd. Po tych objawach pojawiają się na skórze bąble i pęcherzyki pełne powietrza, gaz zmniejsza ciśnienie oraz gęstość krwi w żyłach i tętnicach całego ciała zabijając w ten sposób człowieka. Skład Nova 6 według tabeli pierwiastków z przerywnika gry - składał się z: Siarki (S), Renu (Re) i Neodymu (Nd). Ciekawostki * W kampanii zabija on od razu jednak w multiplayer zadaje bardzo małe obrażenia. * Gaz Nova normalnie ma kolor zielono-żółty, jednak w misji ''Odrodzenie" w komorze, ma on kolor biały jest to też jedyna okazja żeby zatruć się nim jako ktoś inny niż Jason Hudson. Galeria Nova6.png|Insygnia NOVA6 Nova_6_test.JPG|Zmarli w wyniku zatrucia NOVA6 w Laosie InfectedBO.JPG|Marine umiera po zatruciu gazem Nova6 skład.png|Skład Novy 6 en:Nova 6 Kategoria:Broń biochemiczna w Call of Duty: Black Ops